Victoria Myers
by gabk11
Summary: Then she turned back to us. "The two of you are friends working for the CIA or FBI. You may have a little sister but you're not here to get her a cat. You're looking for something…or someone." She finished. Erik and I shared a glance. "She's a keeper." Erik said with a chuckle. T for language. Erik/OC
1. Recruiting

_**Author`s Note: If you want to see a picture of Victoria, I`m using one as the picture for this story. Please comment and feel free to criticize.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Victoria. Marvel owns the rest.**_

_Charles' POV_

**Recruiting**

The pet shelter was on the edge of town. I held the door open as Erik walked in. The small office smelled like bleach and Febreze. There was a young guy behind the desk.

_Juvenile delinquent._ I told Erik.

He nodded. The man looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked. He sounded bored.

"I want to adopt a cat for my little sister." I told the man. He looked at the door to our right.

"Tori!" he yelled.

A girl came walking in. Even though it was warm out, she was wearing a turtle neck and jeans with uggs. She had on dark sunglasses even though the light wasn`t good in here. She had an orange tabby kitten in her arms. She had tan skin and short orange hair. There were three scars on each of her cheeks and on her forehead. They looked more like stripes than scars.

"What do you want Tom?" Tori asked. "Cats." Tom said, nodding toward us.

"Come with me." Tori said. We followed her into the back. She put the kitten in one of the cages.

Then she turned back to us. "The two of you are friends working for the CIA or FBI. You may have a little sister but you`re not here to get her a cat. You`re looking for something…or someone." She finished.

"Impressive." I said.

"Exceptional." Erik said.

"How did you do that?" I asked her. She smiled a wide smile. I thought I saw fangs.

"Victoria Myers and it was a lucky guess. The German was as stiff as a board and if you wanted a cat, you wouldn`t have come to crappy shelter like this. Also, you keep looking around like you think someone's going to jump you."

Erik and I shared a glance. "She`s a keeper." Erik said with a chuckle.

"What`s your mutation? Lucky guesses?" he asked. "What are your mutations?" she shot back.

_I`m a telepath_. I said, making her jump. Her hair started to puff up.

Erik waved his hand and her sunglasses flew off. She immediately closed her eyes. "Metal manipulator." Victoria said. "And you just had to pick my glasses."

"Now that we answered your question, answer ours." I said. She sighed and opened her eyes. They were yellow and instead of pupils, they were slits. They were feline eyes.

"Your part cat?" Erik`s eyes were wide. "It took you that long?" she gave us a smile. She did have fangs.

I got a closer look at her scars. "Those aren`t scars, those are stripes." I commented. Victoria nodded. "I have them on my legs, arms, torso, and face. I also have a very rare appendage." She said.

She pushed her pants down a little. Something started to uncurl behind her.

She has an orange tail. A tail!

Erik`s eyes had widened so much that it wouldn`t surprise me if his eyes popped out. "You`re part cat and you work in the cat section of a run-down animal shelter." Erik clarified. Victoria nodded.

"I also have claws." She said. My jaw dropped.

"So you have fangs, feline eyes, claws, stripes, and a tail."

Again, Victoria nodded. I knew it was time for my speech.

"Victoria, I`m Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lehnsherr, we are part of the mutant division at a top secret CIA base. We have been traveling across the country finding and recruiting mutants. There is a mutant named Sebastian Shaw who wants to start World War III. We plan on stopping him. Will you come with us to the CIA base and learn to use your powers?"

Victoria thought this over. "Are there any dogs?" she asked. Erik shook his head. "I`m in." she said. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Do you guys mind if I…" she pointed at her turtle neck. "Do you have-" I started to ask. Victoria had already started taking off her shirt. Underneath her turtle neck was a white tank top. After she adjusted her tank top, she walked out.

Just as she had said, there were stripes on her arms. The guy at the front desk, Tom, looked up at her. "I quit." She said as she walked passed.

She hopped into the back seat of my car. As I started to pull out of the parking lot, Tori asked a question. "Are there other mutants with…odd apperances?"

I looked at her in the rearview window. "My sister Raven has some appearance issues. She can make herself look normal, but her real skin is blue and she has yellow eyes with red hair. Hank has ape feet, and Angel has wings that look like tattoos on her back and shoulders. That`s it, I`m afraid."

Erik took that moment to speak up. "On Shaw`s team, there`s a girl who can turn her whole body into diamonds and a guy with red skin and a tail."

Tori perked up. "What should we call you, Tori or Victoria?" I asked. "Victoria." She said.

"What are everyone's names?" she asked. "Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy, Raven Darkholme, Dr. Hank McCoy, Armando Munoz, and Angel Salvadore." Erik finished.

Everything got quiet after a minute. Then Victoria unbuckled herself and laid down. Her tail curled voluntarily around her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

"That`s adorable." I whispered to Erik.

He just rolled his eyes. We drove for two hours before we reached the base. I could see Raven and Moira waiting by the door. I parked the car and then turned back towards Victoria.

"Victoria, wake up." I called. Nothing happened. Erik pulled her tail. She twitched.

Erik reached forwards and grabbed a half empty water bottle. He unscrewed the cap and poured the contents on Victoria`s face. Her eyes shot open. She gave a hiss and swiped at Erik with one clawed hand.

"I hate you." Victoria muttered as she got out of the car to dry off.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, looking Erik in the eyes. He just smirked as he followed me out of the car.

He glanced over at Victoria who was wringing out her hair.

"It woke her up, didn`t it?"


	2. Codenames

_**Author`s Note: If you want to know what Victoria and Erik are saying when they`re speaking German, look it up on Google Translate. Please comment and criticize. If you have any ideas that you think I should put in the story, please tell me. I might use them, I might not.**_

_Victoria`s POV_

**Codenames**

I hate water. Now, because of Erik, my hair was drenched. The two girls who were standing by the door started walking towards us.

I felt something tickle the back of my neck. I spun around and around before I caught my tail.

I kept trying to stick it back into my pants, but I couldn`t. "Victoria! Come meet Moira and Raven." Charles called.

I froze. I shoved my shirt over my tail and walked stiffly over to Charles and Erik. My tail kept tickling my back. Charles was telling Raven and Moira about me. Erik nudged my shoulder.

"What`s wrong." He whispered. "Tail." I whispered back threw my teeth. I was smiling at Raven and Moira as I talked to Erik. Something tickled my ear. I giggled.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. _Tail _I mouthed to Charles. He nodded as Erik tried not to laugh. The blonde stuck out her hand. "I`m Raven, Charles' little sister."

I shook her hand. "Agent Moira MacTaggert." The brunette said with a nod. "Victoria Myers." I told them with a smile.

"Raven, do you mind showing Victoria your real skin, she`s a little self-conscious." Charles said.

I glared at him. I pointed at him and then ran my finger across my neck. _It`s true_ he told me.

Raven nodded. All of a sudden, she was blue and had yellow eyes and red hair.

"Now let`s see what`s bothering you." Raven said, turning back into the blonde girl I'd seen before.

I reached behind my back and pulled out my tail. Ravens eyes widened. "That`s so cool. You`re part cat! Why would you be ashamed?" I gave a shy smile.

"I…um…It`s…complicated?" I tried my best. Hopefully she`ll leave it. Honestly, I don`t know why I`m ashamed.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Erik asked me. Dammit! So, he wants to be a smartass. Two can play at this game. I smirked.

"Warum versuchst dubesser zu sein als ich?" Erik looked dumbfounded. "Du sprichst Deutsch?"

I rolled my golden eyes. Moron. "No, I don`t speak German. I speak Yiddish." Sarcasm was pouring out of my mouth as I spoke to him. "Break it up." Charles said in a slightly agitated tone.

"Come on, we have to go meet the others." Raven said as she started to drag me away. "Others?" I squeaked out. God help me.

…

The other mutants weren`t that bad. There was Alex, Hank, Angel, Sean, and Darwin. Darwin was the oldest and most mature. Hank was a geek. Angel was a girly-girl along with Raven. And that left Alex and Sean. Alex and Sean were…well…Alex and Sean. You can`t describe them.

I sat at the bar. Raven had introduced me to the group, but after that, I split. I don`t do well with other people. It didn`t help that I have schizophrenia. I hear voices. I honestly think I'm going crazy.

I started to zone out when Raven got everyone's attention. "We should come up with secret codenames, we're secret agents now! I'll start, I'm gonna be Mystique."

Sean scowled. "Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique!" Some people chuckled.

Raven morphed into Sean. Impressive. "Too bad! Besides, I'm way more mysterious than you."

Everybody applauded in amazement. Raven shifted back and then indicated Sean. It was his turn.

"What about you?" Raven asked him. He seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"I wanna be... Banshee!" Odd choice.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank took the words right out of my mouth. I liked observing them. It was fun.

"You may want to cover your ears..." My hands flew up to my ears. They`re very sensitive. Damn cat senses.

Everyone listened to Sean. Sean looked at the glasses on the table. He opened his mouth a shrieked. The window behind the glasses shattered. Everyone burst out laughing. I think he shattered my ear drums.

Raven looked over at Angel. "What about you?"

Angel stood up and took off her jacket. "My stage name is Angel... and it kind of fits."

All of a sudden, Angel had wings. Amazing.

Raven was speechless. "You can fly?"

Angel nodded. "Uh huh, and..."

Angel turned and spit out an acidic ball at the statue outside, everyone laughed again.

"Darwin, what's your name?" Raven asked. I guess she`s the ring leader.

"Well, Darwin's already a nickname...and it fits: "adapt to survive" and all...Check this out."

Darwin walked over to the fish aquarium and dunked his head under the water. Gills grew on the side of his face. Everyone applauded. Maybe Charles was right, maybe I`m not alone.

Darwin took a bow. "Thank you!"

Raven turned to look at Hank. I could tell she liked him.

"What about you?" Darwin asked, taking over Raven`s role.

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex suggested. "Jerk." I muttered. No one heard. No one cared.

Raven smirked. "Well you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours are kinda small..." Alex and Hank turned bright red. Boys.

There were chuckles among the group.

Then all eyes turned to me. Oh crap. "Victoria?" Raven asked. What should I do, what should I do. Pussycat? No. Kitty-Kat. No. Kit-Kat? Hell no. I got it! I know what I want.

"I want to be called Tabby." I said with a smile. "Why are you obsessed with cats?" Sean asked. I fiddled with my shirt.

I pulled my tail out and displayed it for them. They gasped. "I`m part cat." I told them. They stared at me for a minute before moving on. I`m glad. I don`t like people staring at me.

"What is your gift, Alex?" Darwin asked. Gift. I snorted. Is that what they`re callin it these days? A gift? More like a curse.

"I can't. I can't do it. Not here." Alex had become pale. He didn`t like this. I couldn`t blame him.

"Could you do it outside? Come on!" Darwin kept insisting. No means no.

Everyone egged Alex on to show off and in the end, he finally gives in and walks outside the shattered window.

"Get back when I tell you." Alex called. I crept forward to get a better view. Curiosity killed the cat.

He readied himself while the group leaned out the window.

"Get back!" Alex yelled at us. I moved back. I listened to him.

Everyone got back, but immediately leaned back out. Idiots. He was warning us. Listen to him.

"Whatever." Alex sighed.

Alex rocked his body as blades of energy swirled around him and flew around until he was able to launch at the statue, slicing it off at the torso. Damn. I don`t want to get him mad.

The next few hours were a blur. The kids went crazy. Darwin joined in and soon it looked like a tornado had gone through the room. I needed peace and quiet so after I got my hands on a book, I walked out front to read.

A car pulled up about an hour after I had left. "Victoria?" Erik asked, surprised. "No, I`m the Easter Bunny." I replied. Normally, I`m quiet, but Erik just pisses me off and gets me all worked up.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were with the others?" Charles asked. "I needed peace and quiet." I said.

"Let`s go see the damage." Erik said with a sigh. "I don`t know what it looks like in there. I left about an hour ago." I told them. We walked around the back. "What the hell happened here?" I nearly shouted.

Moira was more worried about the statue than the room. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank blurted out immediately. Nice way to throw Alex under the bus.

Raven interrupted. "We have to call him, Havok. That's his name now. And we were thinking..."

She pointed to Charles.

"...you should be Professor X..."

Then she pointed to Erik.

"...and you should be Magneto." She finished.

"Exceptional." Erik said with a shrug. Charles looked disappointed while Moira looked livid.

"I`m disappointed in you." Charles said to Raven. Charles, Moira, and Erik started to walk away. "Are you coming?" Erik asked.

I smiled and ran after them. "What are there nicknames?" Charles asked.

"Codenames and Raven is Mystique, Alex is Havok, Darwin and Angel are keeping their names, Hank doesn`t have one, Sean is Banshee, and I`m Tabby."

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kids." He muttered.

"They`re going to have to apologize for the damage they caused." Moira said. Charles, Erik, and I nodded.

Now I came to the conclusion that all the recruits are screwed.


End file.
